


Rekindle

by FFFORI



Category: True Detective
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Middle Age Crisis Marty, The Bridges of Madison County-Alternate Universe, Wandering Painter Rust
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFORI/pseuds/FFFORI
Summary: -"Do you know what I am going to do?"-"I know you live in the moment."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢hieroglyphics太太提供的廊桥遗梦AU的脑洞，引用原脑洞：“廊桥遗梦au，中年危机居家男Marty碰上流浪画家Rust，演绎出一段刻骨铭心万般纠结的秋日爱情故事(够” 
> 
> 这个脑洞直击我心，所以我蠢蠢欲动想要复刻这样的绝美爱情。

当Marty喝光两指高的苏格兰威士忌，却拒绝了酒保“再来一杯？”的提议时，他知道自己已经人到中年。他并不愿意承认这一点，即使在之前他已经有了隐隐的预感，包括但不限于他日渐后退的发际线，不再光滑的皮肤，和逐渐松弛的腹肌。他会在早餐桌上趁妻子Maggie去厨房取咖啡的时候悄悄翻看妻子的信件，然后不动声色地摆回原处。他的性欲开始下降，即使是在周末的晚上，面对穿着性感睡衣的妻子，他却只想把窗帘拉得严严实实然后倒在松软的床垫上睡觉。Maggie仍然光彩照人，跟他们结婚那天一样美丽。时间的流淌像是绕过了这个女人，反而尽数冲刷在了Marty身上。他不是不爱自己的妻子了，但是他们的相处方式已经变得像上班打卡一样乏味。他想过离婚，但理由只会让他看起来像个疯子：“我不是不爱你了，我只是已经心死了。”而且想象离婚后的生活让他惶恐，他有两个活泼漂亮的女儿，他即使再对婚姻失去热情，责任感也把他牢牢地钉在原地。他没法做到抛下妻女，这不是一个男人的举动。Maggie当初嫁给了一个热情，顾家，又爱她的男人。就算过了这么多年，结婚戒指已经失去了刚从天鹅绒盒子里取出来的光泽，Marty不会抛下自己肩上的家庭。

为了孩子。他想，为了孩子。

星期六早晨，Marty在早餐桌上向还在用餐刀划破煎蛋的妻女宣布道：“周末我要去一趟Baton Rouge，和其他三个同事一起。警长让我们去做学术交流，快的话周日下午就能回来。”

“路上小心。”Maggie吻了Marty，两个女儿则分别亲了亲Marty的脸颊。

Marty拿起门口的警局配发的宽檐帽，拎着一只装了换洗衣物的背包和一只装了他午餐三明治的棕色纸袋走下楼梯，穿过通向车库的过道，他那辆银灰色小轿车就停在一棵栗树下面。副驾驶上已经有一个水壶和一条骆驼牌香烟。Marty把装着衣服的背包扔在后座上，把装午餐的纸袋子放在副驾驶上。他坐进方向盘后面，摇下窗户跟妻女挥手告别。

“路上小心。”Maggie本能的又重复了一遍。Marty突然想到，有没有可能自己婚姻的热情是被这种不断的重复所磨平。相同的话永远要说上两遍，他自己也会这样，好像这已经变成了他们夫妻的交流方式，要是不把一句话重复上一遍，他们就没法接着说下一句。

“好的，再见。”他打开窗户挥了挥自己的帽子，七月炎热的天气让他瞬间留下汗来。Marty踩离合，拉手刹，再踩上油门。引擎发出低低的轰鸣，车身小幅度地震动，他从后视镜里看到Maggie和女儿们仍然站在房子门口目送他离去。他知道Maggie已经察觉到了他的中年危机，Maggie总能知道，他没办法在她面前隐藏任何东西。

驶在公路上的时候，Marty突然想到，如果他一口气开到别的州去，永远不再回到Louisiana，改名换姓住到别处去，他有没有可能重新感受到纵情生活的甜美。他开始想象迈阿密的海滩和椰子树，等开到了服务区的时候，他已经决定了要养一条狗，随便什么品种都好，但是要中大体型的会比较好，他一个人住的话狗又能看家又能陪伴。后院里要放上一个能看见大海的躺椅，最好配上一把阳伞，墙根下种上当地好养活的野花。他停下车决定吃点东西。他看见了副驾驶上的棕色纸袋子，鼓鼓囊囊地包裹着一份三明治。这个纸包仿佛变成了Maggie的化身，她只需要看着Marty，Marty就能意识到自己的想法有多么不负责任。Marty像遭受雷击一般呆坐着，手指僵硬地蜷缩在一起。花了他好一会他才伸手拿起那个棕色纸袋，拿出了那个切成三角形的三明治。他能想象出在今天早晨他宣布要出门之后，Maggie不动声色地进入厨房：烤了四片面包，用盐和黑胡椒给火腿片调味；她取出一片烟熏火鸡肉放在芝士片上，然后在新鲜的生菜叶上面码好切成片的西红柿和腌渍黑橄榄；她用一把专门切面包的长刀在厚厚的面包上一抹，轻轻松松得到两块三角形的三明治；她仔细地用白色的硅油纸包好两个三明治确保它们在路途颠簸中不会把夹在中间的黄油蜂蜜芥末酱给漏出来，最后她把两个三明治叠放在棕色的牛皮纸袋里，把袋口折了三折，才将这个沉甸甸的小纸袋子递到Marty手上：“你的午饭亲爱的，别忘了吃午饭。”

他咬下一大口，酱汁从面包和肉之间溢出来。他重复着咀嚼的动作，就像他现在重复每天的生活一样。不依靠咀嚼来进食是会被饿死的，（除非是像那种重症病人一样依靠鼻腔里的流食管来维持能量的摄入）不维持他的婚姻是会被恨死的。

他在下午一点多到了Baton Rouge的警察局，开会内容中规中矩。会议在周日上午就结束了，Marty和同事们跟当地的警长在一起去吃的午饭，这里离New Orleans就81英里，吃的东西口味算不上多新颖。餐后他跟大家去喝了杯啤酒，然后借警局的休息室里睡了个午觉，等醒来的时候已经三点多了，他嘴里啤酒的酸味已经散去，只是舌苔上还残留着苦涩。他要了一杯冰水，一饮而尽以后慢慢地嚼完了三块冰块，这才感觉清醒了些。他走到洗手间，悲哀地发现他现在撒尿断断续续地，没法做到像以前一样流畅了。Marty没法拒绝事实，即使在心里他还觉得自己是那个意气风发的年轻人。

回程的车速他降了很多。即使他已经明白自己是不可能突然从家庭中抽身而去，他像每一个意识到了这点的男人一样，少半个小时呆在家里的时间能给他带来一种自由的错觉。

一块巨大的告示牌立在公路边：“Welcome to New Orleans.”

每次回城他都能看到写了这种欢迎辞的告示牌，千篇一律地用白色油漆刷出方方正正的印刷体。他看见一个背着双肩背包的男人慢悠悠地沿着公路走着。路上的男人戴着一顶遮阳用的宽檐草帽，穿着褪色的李维斯牌牛仔裤，沾满泥的野地靴，卡其色的衬衫搭在肩膀上，他上身只穿了一件白色的背心，露出双臂上被太阳晒红的结实肌肉。Marty降下车速开到男人旁边，摇下车窗，喊住对他熟视无睹的男人：“您好，请问有什么我能帮你的吗？”他亮出警徽。

男人偏头看了一眼，然后转过头继续目视前方地往前走：“我只是在走路，警官。”

“而我只是想问问你需要帮忙吗？”在男人漫不经心扫过的一眼中，Marty耳边一阵轰鸣。他的心时隔多年又重新感受到欲望。那只是不到一秒的眼神接触，Marty却觉得一颗火星蹦进了还没燃尽灰烬中：荒原上燃起熊熊大火，火光冲天。那比夕阳更明亮，比鲜血更生动的火焰咆哮着撕扯碎荒原上的所有作物，而这些灰烬成为了深埋地底的种子的养料。Marty觉得有什么东西在心底蠢蠢欲动，只需要一点滋润就会破土而出。

他却慌张了，不知道该怎么面对这从天而降结局扑朔的爱情。对方素未谋面，对方是个男人。他出生在一个不那么虔诚的家庭，尽管每周日都随着邻居一起上教堂去，可是长到这么大他自己并没有遵守过任何一条神父讲过的规定。没有吃过一口 面饼 ，没喝下过一口 葡萄酒 。他找不到一个理由不让自己喜欢男人，性别只是性别，它顶多规定了人们用什么方式做爱，而能让人理解“爱情”这个观念的是两个spirits间的相互作用。Spirit是没有性别的，可它他妈的存不存在？

而且Marty是个已婚男人。和所有意图出轨的已婚男人一样，已婚这个理由并不能阻挡他们把念头付诸行动。 “上帝将你们结合在一起，任何人不得拆散。”这个陌生的男人只用了一个迷离的眼神就让 Marty瞬间向 Aphrodite缴械。从此，代表爱情的戒指仅仅是作为一件金属制品存在在Marty左手的无名指上，在他的心里上帝所允诺的忠贞不渝的爱则消失的无影无踪。

那个男人并没有注意到Marty内心的天人交战，他仍然保持着原来前进时的稳定速度，目视前方：“我搭朋友的车出城一趟，回程就靠自己的两条腿。”

“你住哪儿？”Marty下定决心要追到他，也许是想证明他魅力不减当年，也许是因为这野火一般的秋日爱情烧光了他的理智。

“目前是城里的汽车旅馆。”

“你是哪里人？”

“我出生在路上。”

“上车吧，我带你一程。”Marty说到，他停下车，把副驾驶上的背包扔到后座上去。让Marty喜出望外的事，男人停下了脚步，歪着头盯着车门。Marty屏住呼吸，夏日的虫鸣声显得格外刺耳，他一会听见“嗯哼。”一会听见“啊，不了。”，然后他才反应过来这些声音都只存在在自己脑海里编排出的剧本。自己由于太过紧张握着方向盘的指关节都泛出白色。然后他听见了轻不可闻的一声“好的。”多年以后，他已经不记得Rust到底说没说“好的。”又或者他一句话都没有说，又或者说了其他的什么话，Marty只记得车门拉开后的那阵热风，汽车右侧陷下去的重量，和车门被用力关上的一阵巨响。那声巨响让Marty意识到他自己还坐在驾驶座上，手握方向盘，旁边一位搭车客已经系好了安全带等着他一脚油门下去了。搭车客把行李放在自己脚下，右手枕在窗边托着下巴，左手自然下垂摆放在大腿上。Marty趁搭车客看着窗外的时候迅速地偷瞄了一脸对方的脸，看起来年龄不小了，可是比自己要年轻些，有着古希腊雕塑一般挺拔的鼻梁，凹陷的脸颊和突出的颧骨给他增添了一分让人捉摸不透的气质，他就坐在那里，一言不发地看着窗外。Marty脑子里蹦出一个荒诞的想法：如果这一切都是他自己为了取悦自己而虚构出来的怎么办？也许是Marty探究的目光过于灼热，搭车客偏过头来。

Marty眼珠慌乱地转动，半天才憋出一句干巴巴的套话：“你叫什么名字？”问完以后他才意识到自己还没有先告诉对方自己的名字，于是他补充道，语气自然了很多：“我是Martin Hart，New Orleans的一名警官。”

“Rust.”

“就Rust?”

“就Rust。”Rust顿了顿：“我能叫你Marty吗？”

“当然。”Marty为这个昵称暗爽，仿佛他离亲吻Rust紧抿的嘴唇只有一步之遥。

“你是干什么的？”Marty问。

“我是个画家。一路走一路画，遇到城市就在各个广场摆摊，给人画人像的同时看看有没有人买我的画。”

“带着那么多画旅行会很辛苦吗？”

“还好啦我的画面积一般比较小，都是一些静物风景什么的卖的还挺快。”Rust在空气中比划了一个有他上半身那么大的方形：“我画了很多素描，还有速写，会有学画画的学生买去，因为我卖的价格比画册便宜，而我画的很好。”

Marty听到Rust的声音变得轻快起来，时不时伸出手指在空气中勾勒出什么东西的外形。

“我最喜欢画人，人类是复杂的生物，可是我们仍然被困在不成文的自然法则中，繁衍然后死亡，形成没有始末的圆圈。文明的进步并没有给我们带来幸福，不同的时代总有不同的不幸。本质上我们都是在原地转圈，以不同的形式重复着祖辈的错误，进步就没有发生过。我们保持着我们出生时写在基因里的本质直到死亡。”Rust一口气说完这么多，他盯着自己的膝盖看了一会：“你是不是觉得我很奇怪。”

Marty被Rust的理论吸引住了，他从来没有见过谁这样说话，他隐隐觉得这种观点不会被普罗大众所接受。就跟“背着妻子偷情是被允许的”这个观念一样，不被大众接受，却又散发着香甜的吸引力。他不需要听从蛇的建议，他自己知道他已经把禁果握在手心了。于是他开口：“你说的这些东西会让别人觉得你不是哲人就是疯人。”

“你这样说就已经觉得我是疯子了。”Rust仍然是那副处变不惊的样子，仿佛他已经听了无数遍相同的话语。“我活在当下。我只是跟有些人持不同观点，而那些人恰好占世界上的大多数。但这并不代表我是错的，恰恰想法，世界需要不同的声音去探究，就像你刚练习画圆的时候需要用不同角度的直线去在一个正方形中切割出一个近似圆形的多边形，然后逐渐增加这些直线的数量，最终你能得到一个圆，或者说是一个无限近似于圆的图案。毕竟线条是由无数的点组成的，就像画成一个圆所需的无数小小的直线一样。”

Marty沉思了许久，再开口的时候嗓音沙哑：“以后你要小心说这些东西，我不敢保证大多数人都同意你的观点。”

“但你还是听完了不是吗？你没有打断我，你没有破口大骂，你没有当我精神失常。”Rust反驳道：“万一有一天，也许是明天也许是你临终之际，你突然想到我刚才讲的东西，然后你觉得我不是没有道理。”

“你讲的有理有据。”Rust的一番话里的一个词如烙铁一样让Marty的头脑发热，神经刺痛。他在Rust的小声惊呼中把车靠边停下来：“别再扯你那些虚无主义狗屁了，我活在当下。”他的手按在Rust的脖子后面，他捏到了紧绷的皮肤，略糙的手感带着一种打破规则的野性。Marty压着Rust的后颈拉近了他俩的距离，在狭小的车间内，Rust急促的鼻息打在Marty的脸颊上。Marty心里有一个小小的声音祈祷着希望Rust反抗，打他，骂他，大叫着让他放手，用什么手段都好只要让自己停下来。可是Rust什么都没做，他想充满求知欲的幼犬一样瞪大泛着水光棕色的眼睛，他嘴角甚至微微向上翘起。Rust放松肌肉任Marty拉扯。

“你知道我要干什么吗？”Marty用空余那只手抓住Rust的白色背心，柔软的棉质布料被紧攥在手心，感受着Rust线条优美的胸膛随着他的呼吸起伏。Rust慢吞吞地抬起眼皮看了一眼Marty手上的结婚戒指，然后意味深长地看了Marty一眼，Marty几乎以为他要用什么阴阳怪气的比喻来讽刺他出轨，可是Rust没有。

Rust棱角分明的脸被傍晚的光线柔和了线条，他一半脸被金黄的阳光直射，另一半面孔则隐藏在Marty身躯所产生的深棕色阴影中，在贴的极近的情况下，Marty看清了Rust的虹膜闪耀着黄金般的色泽，他眼角放松，嘴角下垂，脸庞上带着教堂中圣像脸上才有的那种悲悯表情。

“我知道你活在当下。”Rust再次开口，仍然是那种平缓的语调。他一次只说一个词同时慢慢地向Marty靠近，讲到“当下”的时候这个词已经消失在四片嘴唇中间。

他们亲吻了很长的时间，Rust的胳膊环上Marty的肩膀，用自己的唇瓣去挤压Marty的。他叼住Marty的舌尖轻轻吮吸。Marty的喘息变的粗重起来，手下的力道也狠了几分，Rust用指腹摩挲着Marty脑后的短发，然后轻轻推开了Marty：“周六早上十点，Super 8, Chef Menteur, 302房。”

剩余的路程两人没有说一句话，Marty的心脏狂跳不止，他不止一次偷瞄Rust，Rust像刚上车时一样，看着窗外的景色，紧抿的嘴角看不出感情，可是那嘴唇红肿而且泛着水光，无不暗示了刚才那场亲吻的真实性。Rust在汽车开上进城的路的时候要求Marty停车，于是Marty照做了，Rust简单地说了一句谢谢，然后下车走了。Marty发动车子，在后视镜里看着Rust越来越小的身影，直到转弯以后什么都看不见了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fucked, for the first time.

Marty度过了人生中最煎熬的一周。每晚回到家面对准备了一桌丰盛晚餐的妻子和天真无邪的孩子们，他就觉得被Rust亲吻过的嘴唇在发烫，提醒着他出轨的事实。Marty试图说服自己：他们只是接吻了，没有抚摸，没有上床，这不能算完全出轨。但是只过了周一的晚上，他就知道自己的辩解是多么无力。Maggie穿着丈夫的旧T恤当睡衣，Marty平躺在她身边，可是久久难以入睡。他的眼睛已经完全适应了黑暗，天花板看起来是灰色的，房间里的物品看起来不是灰色就是黑色。

他又想到了Rust，尽管两人才分别了30小时。Rust就在离他几条街区的地方，躺在廉价汽车旅馆的床上。这个认知让他激动起来，他开始控制不住自己不去想象Rust在干什么：他可能喝光了一瓶冰啤酒，然后躺在床上开始手淫。Marty回忆起Rust的手臂，汗水让整条手臂在阳光的照耀下闪闪发光。他想象着就是这样手臂，大臂收缩然后舒张带动小臂的肌肉紧绷起来，骨节分明的大手抚上微微弯曲的阴茎套弄着。Rust会怎样自慰？他仿佛能看见Rust的嘴角不再紧绷，而是在大口大口喘气；一小撮卷发因为剧烈的动作而散落在前额，随着Rust身体的动作晃动；汗滴流过他突出的眉骨和颧骨，在锁骨窝里面积成小小一滩。想象出的画面让他硬的发疼，他翻身从背后抱住自己的妻子，Maggie感受到了他的欲望，她伸了个懒腰，手伸向Marty的下身。

Marty绝望地意识到，在自己的妻子帮自己手淫的时候他满脑子想的人都是Rust：Rust的掌心是什么触感，Rust的体温有多烫，Rust会用什么频率擦过自己的阴茎。Marty更硬了，而Maggie显然意识到了这一点。她咯咯笑起来，翻身骑到丈夫身上。在Marty进入Maggie身体的那一刻，他看见自己身上那个深色阴影变成了一个男人的外轮廓，再仔细一看，他的眼睛在夜里闪烁着黄金般的光泽。Rust! Rust! Marty悲哀地想到，自己已经走的太远。

到了周二他已经接受了自己疯狂迷恋上一个只见过一面的男人的现实，他开始计划怎么才能不被发现地请下两天假，可是苦于没有理由。他用铅笔在草稿纸上画出一个又一个的圈圈，然后试图凭着记忆勾勒出Rust的侧脸。等到画完一个侧脸的时候，他假装把草稿本碰掉地上，然后在桌子底下悄悄撕下那张画了Rust侧脸的稿纸。稿纸与本子分离发出的撕裂声响彻Marty耳边，Marty牙龈被咬的发酸，好像整个办公室的同事们的目光都聚焦在自己身上，指出他出轨了一个男人，等到Marty从办公桌底下抬起头的时候，警局里的情况跟几秒中前一样。什么都没有发生，没有人注意到Marty把本子掉到地上，还撕下来一页纸。他在手心把纸揉成团，然后起身去了厕所。他看着那纸团被漩涡拖进下水道，试图把自己对Rust的莫名迷恋也一并冲走。但到了晚上他还是为了Rust而辗转难眠。

周三在一周的中间，一种无力感从Marty心底生出。这周已经过了一半，可是还有同样的一半摆在眼前。又因为他还没想出一个请假的理由，时间显得又不够用又漫长。他想过自己如果没有赴约会怎样，Rust会不会就此离开，他也能假装什么都没有发生过。去，还是不去？真是个好问题。Marty试图靠想象Rust头也不回地离开来麻痹自己心里的相思之苦，可是他当晚梦到了Rust跟他打分手炮。等他第二天一早醒过来的时候，他感觉到自己脸颊上有两道细细的长条区域感到细微的紧绷感。他走到卫生间，洗完脸抬头一看镜子发现自己眼白微红，眼皮浮肿。

好不容易熬到周四。Marty的咖啡杯内壁上还残留着棕色的咖啡渍迹，他昨天仍然在苦苦构思借口，喝光了一杯又一杯猫尿一样的警局提供的咖啡，然后忘记清洗杯子。棕色，他看着白色杯壁上的棕色，心想Rust的头发也是咖啡一样的棕色。

工作日的最后一天早晨的闹铃几乎让他绝望。Marty机械地洗漱，穿衣，吃早饭，同妻女告别，然后开车去警局。到了傍晚，办公室里的大家都在闲聊同时收拾着东西准备下班，就在他要放弃编造借口的时候，命运帮了他的忙。警察局局长接了一个电话后，快步走进办公室：“BRPD( Baton Rouge Police Department) 一个案子缺人，谁想周末加班？”有人喊着：“算我一个！”很快就凑到了四个人。他们随即开车出发。Marty回到家，想着怎么跟Maggie解释自己周末又不在家。就在他刚坐到餐桌前面，才吃了一口土豆泥的时候，他电话响了。是一个今天去了BRPD的同事打来的，说有一份重要的档案落在办公室了，托Marty送过来。随后电话里的声音变成了BRPD的警长，他强调现在急需这份档案，要是Marty能现在送过来真是帮了大忙。Marty看着盯着自己的妻子，心里逐渐有了一个想法。他答应下警长，说自己马上过去。

“对不起亲爱的，BRPD那边有点情况，我要带份档案过去。不知道跟我们上周讨论过的那个案子有没有关系，情况紧急，不晓得要处理多久。我需要两套换洗的衣服，然后我就得上路了。”Marty抓紧时间把食物塞进嘴里。他的余光瞥见Maggie直直地看着他，目光如炬。他心脏害怕地狂跳，Maggie像是下一秒就要跳起来怒斥他是个撒谎，出轨的混蛋。但是Maggie只是用鼻腔发出一声轻哼：“多吃一点，我去带你收拾衣服。你现在多吃一点。”然后起身进了房间。

Marty在黑夜中狂飙，档案袋静静地躺在副驾上，就在Rust臀部所压过的地方。他赶到BRPD的时候警员们在吃着外卖的披萨，他们在快速地进食，没有人说话。不远处的一张大会议桌上摆满了文件，还有几个人在旁边奋笔疾书。警长接过Marty手上的档案袋，郑重地表示感谢：“把你从家庭聚餐中途喊出来真是不好意思，赶紧回去陪陪家人吧，毕竟你上周末也呆在这里的。”

“谢谢你警长，那我先走了。”Marty努力克制自己不要飞奔出门，他感觉自己腿脚僵硬，走路的姿势怎样的别扭。等到他终于坐上自己的汽车上，他给NOPD的局长打了个电话，现在已经是夜里，但是在电话铃响了三声以后局长还是接了电话，他向局长请了周一周二两天假，用年假请。局长也没问什么就答应了。Marty长呼一口气。他在手心倒了一点水，然后拍在自己的脖颈侧面和脸颊上。当晚他就开车回到了New Orleans，在绕过自己家时他感到极端的愧疚。房子里的灯都熄灭了。

他把车开到Super 8的停车场里，没有房间的窗户朝向他。Marty也不知道Rust睡了没有，他爬到车后座，整整一周的提心吊胆让他的精神极端疲惫。此时此刻，在黑暗又安静的车后座上，他意识到自己脑子想的还是Rust。

我是真的出轨了。他想到。可是人只能活一次，没有方法能验证Marty的选择正确与否。对与错本身就是人为规定出的概念。他只是在追求爱情，第二次而已。Rust就是他的盐。如果他要唾弃自己，那最好也等到享受完生活之后。人只能活一次，他想，那他最好活的精彩一点，活在当下。Marty突然感到一阵轻松，累积了一周的疲惫感海啸一般扑来，他侧卧在不那么柔软的后座上慢慢入眠。

他是被晒到脸上的阳光弄醒的，他看了一眼手表，七点半过一点，还没到自己设定的闹铃的时间。于是他伸手取消掉闹铃。盯着车顶发了一会呆，七个半小时的睡眠只压了一个健康生活的标准线，他现在觉得精力充沛，食欲大增。他在汽车旅馆旁的快餐店里吃光了一大盘松饼配烟熏培根和煎蛋，他谢绝了女服务生为他倒上一杯咖啡，而是要了一大杯橙汁把松饼冲下肚。他在店里坐了一个小时，喝光了第二杯橙汁又点了一份粗玉米粉做的早餐粥。他环视四周，Rust一直没有出现。

Marty去了公用的洗手间，他用自己洗漱袋里的牙刷和牙膏仔细地刷了牙，然后用凉水洗了脸。等到他出来的时候，他抬头看了一眼墙上的挂钟，九点多一点，分针刚刚走过数字5的位置。他已经等不及了。Marty顺着楼梯走上三楼，左手边第二间就是302。

他凝视着那块小小的生锈的号码牌。锈。Marty有一种坐过山车经历自由落体时的那种脚底发痒的感觉，又是锈。

Marty叩响了门，没人应答。Marty似乎一点也不惊讶。他一同样的频率又叩了三下，还在刚才的位置。过了几秒钟，他听见门内有了动静。门打开了以后，一阵湿热的水汽迎面打在Marty的鼻尖上。Rust光裸着上身倚在门边，一手扶着胯部，一手搭在门框上，下半身只裹了一条白色的浴巾。他才洗过澡，Marty看着他还在往下滴水的棕色短发，水滴流过他的胸膛和线条完美的腹肌，隐入毛巾底下，那毛巾挂的可真低，Marty下腹一紧。Rust略抬起下巴，挺起胸似乎是在向Marty展示自己的身体，他显然知道自己的美丽，而且他也懂得怎么表现出来：“你来早了。”Rust看起来一点也不惊讶。

Marty没说话，他推搡着Rust往屋里走，Rust很顺从，任由Marty动作。Marty在身后关上门，Rust倒在床上，双臂张开，浴巾已经散开了。他向Marty微微打开双腿，露出红肿的穴口。

Rust在洗澡的时候用手指操自己。这个认知让Marty更硬了。他压在Rust身上，在Rust耳边问他是不是在洗澡的时候自己弄过了。Rust既不承认也不否认，他伸手拿过床头的安全套，撕开包装以后挤出里面的润滑剂抹到Marty的阴茎上，却扔掉了套子：“我想你直接进来。”

Marty还沉浸在Rust手心的触感中，无论他自己怎么想象Rust的手掌，那感觉总是虚无缥缈的，而且Marty并不是一个想象力特别丰富的人，当带有Rust体温的掌心贴到自己那块敏感的皮肤上时，Marty只想他不要松开。Rust指腹带着薄茧，微小的摩擦让Marty一阵战栗。他听到Rust的话感到很吃惊：“你确定吗？”

Rust没有回答，他一只手扶在Marty硬的不行的阴茎上，扭着身体沉下腰。他的视线一直没有离开过Marty的眼睛。Marty为这目光颤抖，Rust的视线里有一种坚毅，但他看起来什么都知道又什么都不在乎。他咬着Rust的肩头插了进去。Rust仰起脖子，那道只存在于夜晚梦境中的曲线现在终于真实地存在于Marty的眼前。没有一场梦中的曲线有眼前的这道让Marty震撼。Marty一遍一遍舔舐过Rust结实的颈侧和脆弱的喉咙，甚至用上了牙齿轻轻啃咬。

Rust仰着头，Marty看不清他的表情。Rust没说什么，Marty也没问。他用力往里捅了捅，换来了Rust一声低声的咒骂：“操。”

他们无声地干。在闷热的廉价房间里，两具身体是同样的大汗淋漓。Marty突然觉得难以呼吸，他拽住Rust的头发，动作算得上粗鲁，然后吻上Rust的唇。Rust接吻的时候带着一股疯狂的劲，紧紧贴住Marty的嘴唇在此刻成为世界上唯一有价值的事情。他的手臂攀附上Marty的背，像蟒蛇一样收紧。Marty的亲吻变得凶狠起来，他在唇齿间尝到了淡淡的血腥气。

事后他俩平躺着挤在窄床上，房间里只能听见对方平稳的呼吸声。Rust起身去冲澡，Marty随后跟进去。他的手和水流一起抚摸过Rust身体每一寸线条。Rust平静地站在淋浴下方，享受着Marty的膜拜。

“你吃过早饭了吗？”Marty问。

“本来打算去吃，然后你提前来了。”

“带上四天的换洗衣服，和你需要的其他东西。洗完澡我们就走。”

Rust看着他，Marty第一次从他眼神里看出了迷惑不解：“我们要去哪儿？”

“我要去爱你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑补传奇爱情是真的爽，请让我继续做梦(⊙_⊙)


	3. Chapter 3

他们花了下午最热的两个小时在路上，Rust阻止了Marty打开车内的空调：“皮肤分泌汗液能让你感受到活着，这是一种比心跳还要明显的标志。活着是一种宝贵的感受，我们不应该在工业时代迷失自我。你知道的，什么都让机器去做的话，迟早有一天人类这个种族就没有存在的意义了。”

“这是你冥想时想到的吗？在未来奶昔机会挥舞着小鞭Texas的草地上驱赶人类？我倒是不反对，现在的青少年跟长在沙发上一样，把他们面前的电视关掉后他们就跟毒瘾犯了但是搞不到药的瘾君子一样。”Marty的手指离开了车内空调的开关，他打开两边的车窗，热风瞬间就灌了进来， 他解开了衬衫的两颗扣子。 干爽的皮肤上瞬间出了一层粘腻的薄汗，但是他还能闻到皮肤上残留的Rust用的沐浴露的味道。 他偏头想看一看Rust怎么应对炎热。Rust显然比Marty在“从简”上有更多的经验，他从容地脱掉自己上身的白背心。

“怎么了？”Rust明知故问，他注意到了Marty的目光，然后下巴往前点了点：“安全驾驶，我又不是要在车里跟你搞”

“好吧。”Marty嘟囔了一句，但是他脑子里面已经想象出来裸体的Rust骑在自己屌上然后迫于低矮的车顶不得不俯下身子。

“你现在是在想我跟你在车里搞吗？”Rust看到Marty的嘴角已经咧的合不上了。

“我们绝对应该找个时间试一下。”Marty单手解开他衬衫剩下的扣子，然后脱下，上身只穿着一件白背心开车。

他们沿着十号州内高速往东开，在车程最后的半个小时内他们已经能从车窗看见大海，从一条细细的蓝色的线逐渐变成了一个望不到边际的平面。

“哇哦。”Rust赞叹到：“颜色的魅力就在于此。你用铅笔就没法表现出这种多层次的不同颜色的渐变。”

“你想找个树荫下躺着吗？还是直接去找旅馆？”Marty开下公路，窗外开始能看见椰子树和棕榈树。路边长着橙色，白色，和紫红色的野花。他又开始在脑袋里构思出一个面朝大海的house，后院里有阳伞，泳池，一条拉布拉多犬会在棕榈树的树荫底下午睡。或许还有Rust。

“现在好晒，可是我也不想在房间里呆着 。”

但是他们还是找了海滩边的一片树林休息，他们躺在一棵叶子生长的极密的树下。Marty偏头看躺在他左边的Rust：“你知道这是什么树吗？”

Rust笑起来，他闭起眼睛，感受着吹过脸颊的风：“你告诉我呢？”

谈话自然而然地展开了，在下午剩下的时间里，他们躺在那棵不知道什么品种的树下面聊天。Marty感觉自己又回到了与Maggie热恋的那段时期：俩人能因为随便什么东西就笑个不停。 

Marty给Rust推荐了一家餐厅：“我们晚上去哪里吃吧，这家的鱼烤的相当不错。”

Rust点点头，Marty觉得Rust像是那种会只是把食物当成生活必须品的那种人，于是他问道：“你有什么喜欢吃的吗？”

答案几乎在Marty的意料之中：“这取决于我口袋里都多少钱。”

傍晚时分，Marty向Rust演示怎么吃烤鱼，Rust的生活重心有严重的偏移，他在某些方面有极为深刻的认知，而且他也能照顾好自己。但是也仅限于照顾好自己，Marty想要Rust感受生活。 也许在Rust的认知了生活算是种浪费。于是他问了：“你想要生活吗？”

Rust久久地凝视着他，才开口：“你是第一个关心我的人。”

Marty战栗，他绝对会让Rust失望！Marty几乎要痛哭出来，他握住Rust的手指亲吻：“我只有四天时间爱你。”

“这有什么关系呢？我们在一起的时间过去了就没有了，像是流过沙子的水，但这就是我会记住这段关系的原因。它是完美的因为它是短暂的，不会重复的。”他顿了顿，看向不远处的大海。Marty的视线无法从Rust侧面的剪影离开，Rust的侧脸与光线相辅相成。

“也可能因为这是夏天吧。”Rust开口：“这很难忘掉。”

Marty不知道Rust是在指什么，是季节？是偷情？是出逃？还是其他的什么，但是这不重要，他们还有时间。

装在热带植物巨大叶子里的烤鱼端上来的时候，Marty向Rust演示该怎么吃：“你可以挤压这瓣青柠的两头，然后让汁滴在鱼皮上。”

Rust学着Marty的样子挤着青柠，他笑的好开心。Marty问他：“你喜欢吃辣(hot)吗？”

Rust偏头看了他一眼：“辣(hot)是我的中间名。”

“我看也是。”

他们又一次做了，在没有空调的汽车旅馆房间里。Marty关上门以后，Rust在黑暗中立刻吻上了他。太阳落下去了以后，空气中仍然带着热量，混着水汽腾腾上升。床单上潮乎乎的，一切都潮乎乎的，Marty的手被凝结出的水滴黏在了Rust的皮肤上。床垫里的弹簧锈的厉害，在Marty从背后干Rust的时候发出刺耳的吱呀声。Rust最后帮Marty口了出来。事后他俩从地板上捡起枕头，平躺在凌乱的床单上。Marty听着Rust的呼吸变得悠长均匀起来。性爱过后的满足感让Marty昏昏欲睡，但是他能看到头顶没贴墙纸的天花板，能闻到潮湿的霉味。他在黑暗中安静地躺着，试图去想象Rust以前在汽车旅馆所度过的夜晚。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们有：一整个早晨的时间用来亲吻对方，一整个下午的时间用来闲逛，一整个夜晚的时间用来做爱。

Marty醒的时候已经能感觉到照在眼皮上的阳光了，估计是他们昨天晚上忘了拉上窗帘。他没有立即睁开眼睛，在床上躺了一会等着最后一点困意消失。他睁眼看到了Rust的侧脸，Marty发现自己的胳膊搭在Rust的腹部，脸也是朝着他。Rust平躺在那儿，自己几乎把四肢都挂在了一动不动的Rust身上。他赶紧移开手臂，他也不知道自己这样抱着Rust多久了。Rust立刻睁开了眼睛。Marty离他的脸好近，他这才注意到在清晨的阳光下Rust的虹膜是蓝色的，但又不是纯粹的蓝色，那颜色比较浅，而且带着黄褐色，老虎斑纹一样的条纹。Rust的眼睛近看是一种浅蓝色，但是远远看去则显出一种棕色。那种蓝色是设计师和女人会津津乐道很久的蓝色，他知道作家可能会用上大段的文字去形容这种颜色：什么冬天的天空，特定月份的海水，又或者其他的什么地方。Marty是真的想不出来什么事物能用来比喻Rust的眼睛。在Marty看来那就是一双蓝中带棕的眼睛。但这是Rust的眼睛。Marty开始觉得Rust虹膜上的棕色纹路让他的蓝眼睛看起来像生锈了一样。

“醒了？”Rust见Marty只是盯着自己而不说话，他偏过头问道。Marty怀疑Rust一早就醒了，他也没有阻止Marty像一只熊一样抱着自己，他可以拿开Marty的手臂然后下床去拉伸一下自己因为昨晚而酸麻的腰。但是他没有，他几乎是默许了Marty对他的一切动作。但是Marty并没有觉得这是一段单方面的关系，他很难用一言两语讲明白他到底从Rust身上获得了什么：有性，有出轨的刺激，有出轨后刺激的性。但是还有一些东西沉在水面下的更深处，Marty理解为这是人类本能中一种对美好事物的追求。

Marty晨勃的性器抵着Rust的大腿。Rust却掀开被子下了床：“我觉得你要节制一点，你把我搞的好狠。”Marty拉住了Rust的手腕：“就亲一下。”他的语气就像一个恋爱的高中生，甜甜地向自己的对象索吻。Rust显然明白永远要对男人床上/事后的话深思熟虑。他抽出手，这费了一点力气，Marty没有强迫他留下，但是手上的力道足够的恋恋不舍。“不要。”Rust还是抽出了手，他光着身子往窗边走，窗外就是一片树林，海滩和大海在远处。走出几步以后Rust却又猛地回头几步扑到床上，在Marty反应过来之前钻进被子底下。

下一秒Marty就感觉到了一个火热又潮湿的东西包裹住了自己的性器。从他的角度只能看见被子被撑成一个帐篷的形状。自己胯部那里有一小块在起起伏伏，那是Rust在含着自己身体的一部分。Marty惊地不知道该如何反应，他呆坐着。可是他的阴茎显然比他的脑子懂得怎么应付现在这个情况。也许正是因为血液都离开大脑涌向下身，所以导致了Marty现在惊讶地大张着嘴却说不出话来。

Rust的舌头反复舔过Marty敏感的前端。老天，他甚至一次又一次舌尖打着圈来刺激Marty的马眼。Marty很快便射了出来，而且他感受到Rust的嘴唇一直贴上了自己的睾丸。Rust从被子底下钻出来，双手撑在Marty的身体两边，把自己的下巴搁在Marty的胸膛上，抬眼望着他，同时伸出舌头舔干净嘴角白色的液体。

Marty拉过Rust接吻，他的手指插进Rust的发间，手掌扣着Rust的后脑不让他移动。他一直吻到Rust开始小幅度挣扎。但是Marty按住了Rust小臂上的黑鸟纹身。他在刚见面的时候就好奇过这个纹身。但那只是个纹身，Marty想到，很多人都有纹身，有些背后有故事，而有些就是单纯地装饰。可不管是什么东西只要跟Rust沾上边，那就变得飘渺神秘起来，变得不再完全属于现实世界。Rust却因为Marty的这个动作一下僵住了。但是他很快地反应过来，开始以同样的疯狂回应Marty。舌头磕到牙齿真的超痛。Marty紧紧抓了Rust的小臂，他已经分不清楚自己有没有闭上眼睛了。有意思的是，即使是在他闭上眼睛的时候，Rust亲吻的样子仍然清晰地出现在自己面前，就像睁着眼睛时的那样，他好像不需要视力就能把Rust看的清清楚楚。等到他们的嘴唇最终分离的时候，Marty摩挲着Rust那块纹了黑鸟的皮肤：“我能问一问这个纹身有什么意义吗？”

Rust缓慢地摇了摇头：“我是不会‘告诉’你的，因为这是我直接给予你的东西，你并不会得到你想要的解释，而只是会得到一个故事。你要去‘理解’它的意思，这样才能明白为什么我会把它纹在皮肤上。”

“好吧。”

他们醒的不晚，但是花了早晨大把的时间在床上无所事事。等到他们最终穿好衣服出门觅食的时候，汽车旅馆的餐厅已经卖光了一桶奶昔。

“你是怎么保持身材？”Marty看着Rust点了一大份薯条，一杯大份奶昔，和一块加了额外芝士的牛肉汉堡。等到这些油腻的食物放到Rust面前的时候，他不慌不忙地拿起一根薯条蘸着奶昔吃，Rust吃薯条是一根一根吃的，Marty想到了刨笔刀，按一下按钮，等待哔呲的震动声过后，长的铅笔就被削短了。薯条被浸入奶昔然后被送进Rust的嘴里，Rust吃的有条不紊，他现在作为一位薯条毁灭者，残忍地屠杀了他面前整整一大盘的薯条。即使在听到Marty的问题时，他也没有停下把薯条送到嘴里的这个动作，他抬起眼皮看了一眼坐在对面的Marty当作回应，又吃了一会好像才反应过来Marty的问题。Rust低头看了一眼面前热乎乎油滋滋的食物，然后低头看看了自己平坦结实的小腹，他的视线最后回到Marty身上：“今天其实是例外，我平时不会这么吃。我每天有三分之一的时间是素食主义者。”

“那你还能算一个素食主义者吗？”

“应该行吧，反正食物最后都会成为屎。”

Marty笑了出来，他忍不住说道：“我喜欢你的用词。你说的话总是那么...”

“操蛋。我知道。我还应该对你说谢谢喜欢吗？”

Marty没有说话，他只是看着Rust。Rust对上他的目光，仍在在继续吃着东西：“这感觉真他妈诡异，你就这么看着我，微笑着却不说话？”

“我只是想看看你。”

“可是我能给你更多，你还会只满足于看看吗？”

Rust挑了下眉毛，他的眼睛藏在眉骨的阴影下，Marty看不清他的眼神，但是他知道坐在桌子对面的Rust在想什么，他相信Rust也知道。知道什么？Rust看上去就像那种会知道你在想什么的人。Marty又硬了起来，Rust当着他的面把奶昔沾到了嘴唇周围，然后伸出粉红的舌尖飞速舔掉白色的液体，他冲Marty笑了笑，抿起嘴唇，再张开的时候他用力咽下去奶昔，喉结滚动，嘴唇上只留下淡淡的白色痕迹。Marty在桌子下悄悄蹭了蹭Rust光裸的小腿，Rust笑起来，握住桌面上Marty的手捏了捏：“别心急，tiger。”

下午的时候阳光强烈，他们不得不拉上一半窗帘。Marty正在试图拉上那因为生锈而卡住的滑轮时，他听见Rust惊呼一声：“别动。”他停下了动作，余光瞄到了Rust拿来了纸和笔，然后开始迅速地画着什么。他的胳膊举的发酸，但是他仍然保持着自己现在的这个姿势，直到太阳稍稍移了一点位置，阳光照到他的脸，他不得不闭上眼睛。Marty这才听见Rust如释重负的叹气：“好了。”Marty倒在床上：“你可把我累死了。”Rust扑到他身边，把手中的纸给他看。Marty看见了他自己，抬着手臂，脸的下半部分被挡住，整个人一半在阴影里一半在阳光下。Rust的线条用的很野，这是Marty的第一感觉。线条粗而且颜色黑：“我从来没有见过颜色这么深的铅笔。”他感叹道。Rust跟他解释：“我用的是碳笔，比一般的铅笔颜色要深，而且更软。我喜欢用碳笔的感觉。你只要几下就能勾出一个东西的大轮廓和阴影。它画出来的阴影太美了。”

“你画的真好看。”Marty感叹到：“这画里面的人比我本人都帅。”

Rust的手摸上Marty的腹部，轻轻画着圈。他们吻在一起，嘴唇轻柔地互相挤压，好像他们已经做了无数次，可还是为下一次而惊叹。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不管喜不喜欢都请评论！


End file.
